


Kiyotaka Ishimaru Looks at His Husbands Hands

by I_Otaku



Series: Love [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, No beta we die like mne, and then i woke up and was typing this tag, literally just me zoning out having gay thoughts, short and sweet, they're alive and old and gay and married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Otaku/pseuds/I_Otaku
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru is married, and very very in love.(Some short sweet fluff. Can you tell I miss the person I wanna marry someday?)
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108649
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Kiyotaka Ishimaru Looks at His Husbands Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multidimensionalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multidimensionalcon/gifts), [kaicravessugarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicravessugarr/gifts).



His hands were rough. His fingertips had splinters more often than not, even now. His nail polish was always chipped and now there was barely any left. Mondo's hands were big with calloused palms and nicks and cuts Kiyotaka had to wrap up, because Mondo would just let them scar. Kiyotaka knew he could treat them on his own, but the doting was a treasured activity for the both of them.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru looked over his husband's hands as he slept (draped over the kitchen counter, he was supposed to be making breakfast but he got home after Taka went to bed- which for a teacher isn't early at all). One of his fingers was a little swollen, his knuckle in the very early stages of bruising. He'd have to ask about it. He should have been working for Souda yesterday, the mechanic special ordering wood interior assets for a car. Hopefully it wasn't anything bad.

Kiyotaka brushed a thumb over the knuckles, feeling the small hairs before landing on his ring. A simple gold band- neither man was the type to ask for gemstones or designs. Just seeing him wear it every day, it made Kiyotaka downright sick with glee. Awe, and adoration, and promise- Mondo made him feel everything. The ring wasn't a huge show, or anything to even draw attention. But that ring was so when Mondo looked at his hands (as a carpenter, very often) he could think of his husband. He could think of what it will feel like to come after work, take a warm shower and steal Kiyotaka's conditioner, sit together and eat dinner arguing lighthearted nonsense over which of their friends is the most competent in the kitchen, curl up beside one another in bed in  _ their  _ bed under  _ their _ sheets… or at least that's what Kiyotaka thought about each and every time he saw his ring. It wasn't about the ring, and it wasn't about Mondo. It was about the two of them. Living, working, breathing, succeeding, making their lives better by the day because they made each other better people. It was about being in love with Mondo.

He traced down his husbands fingers as he snored, completely unaware. He was chewing his nails again. He was stressed about something. Probably the work with Souda. Kiyotaka flipped through his lesson plan in his mind, he'd push back his student's quizzes then. They could spend a night in together tonight and he could paint his nails. That always stopped the chewing. Nights in were always the best, Kiyotaka idly thought, sliding a finger under Mondo's palm. Making dinner together, turning on some kind of music and swaying around the kitchen. 

It took so long for Kiyotaka to relax, much less find enjoyment in things. Years of therapy, years of living a life he never wanted before he listened to Mondo and pursued his own dreams. Years of life he would never get back, but years he was glad he struggled through. Because now he knew how to help his students in a way none of his coworkers could. And with Mondo it was so easy. Mondo never rushed him, or demanded his attention. Sometimes he did- but it was an ask more than a demand. Mondo sitting beside him on the couch as a movie played, an arm over his shoulder as he graded papers. Letting him work until the film ended and then squeezing his hand- asking so softly and so politely for attention. And of course Kiyotaka would listen, stroking his hair and kissing his face. Leaving work behind whether it be for a few hours or just a few minutes for the man of his dreams. The way Mondo giggled, the way he clung to him like he was a stuffed animal-

Mondo stirred from his uncomfortable sleeping position on the kitchen counter. His hand weakly curled now, squeezing around Kiyotaka's. 

"Good morning love," Kiyotaka spoke. 

"Hrm?" He grumbled, lifting his head. His hair fell around him and down his shoulders, his ponytail barely holding on. 

And Kiyotaka laughed. 

" 'ts rude," Mondo mumbled, face pinching together. He started speaking again before a yawn made him restart his thought. "Thought it 's a weekday." 

"It is," Kiyotaka couldn't fight the smile that spread across his face. He was cute like this, still with a foot in the door of dreamland. 

"Then why aren't you at the high school?" Mondo leaned back, giving his husband's hand a tight squeeze. He lifted himself up from the counter and bent back over his stool to a long chorus of cracks from his spine. As he returned to his hunch, scratching idly at his scruff Kiyotaka replied.

"Somebody promised me breakfast, and then fell asleep on my briefcase."

His husband's eyes shot open at that, he leaned back from the counter to see the smushed briefcase under his elbows. He had the imprint of the leather corner on his cheek. Mondo started gaping, starting a dozen different sentences and finishing none of them. And Kiyotaka laughed. 

He laughed with all the fondness in the world, not a drop of spite or mocking. He laughed because he loved Mondo, all of his quirks and flaws included. And when Mondo stood up from his seat and rushed around the counter- when Mondo wrapped his arms around Kiyotaka from behind and put his face between his shoulder blades in shame- when Kiyotaka turned to take his face in his hand and Mondo's eyes blew wide with love- when Kiyotaka pulled his chin up to close the distance between their lips both smiling into it-

He was in love. And would stay that way forever.

**Author's Note:**

> (He called in a substitute.)


End file.
